Dark Paradise
by NationalAnthem
Summary: Leah and Sam's roles are reversed, they both phase, both still in love, but suddenly, Leah imprints on Sam's best friend Alex. Sam becomes a mean, bitter man, he becomes a monster. Meanwhile, Leah fights her imprint, and the evil monster in Sam. M-ish.
1. Dark Paradise

_**Dark Paradise**_

**Plot: There are no heroes. No damsel in distress. And definitely no happy endings.**

**Leah and Sam's roles are reversed, they both phase, both still in love, but suddenly, Leah imprints on Sam's best friend Alex. Sam becomes a mean, bitter man, and treats Leah like crap. The guilty Leah fights her imprint, and tries to ease in to not hurt Sam. But he won't have it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I'd be in prison right now. Think about it.**

**And yes, I did get the title from a Lana Del Rey song, but the song has no refenernce to the story.**

xXx

"Hey Alex!" Sam threw the football across the beach, his best friend ran, shoes flicking up sand, the spiraling football flying into the boys arms. They shouted in happiness. They were sure to make the team. Alex had a great throwing arm, and he was a great runner, and Sam was sure to get left tackle for the varsity team because of his large frame and aggressive play.

Alex was a little scrawny though, and more of a smarts guy, that made is bro worry. But, Sam just walked up to his friend, they high fived, "Dude, I got Micah to get us a case of beer. Wanna go chill at my place? My mom ain't home."

Alex looked at him seriously, "Your mom is never home. She's at my house, with me." They laughed a little.

"Those your mom jokes are lame." Sam looked down at his old flip flops, "But seriously, let's go get drunk!"

Alex shushed him and snickered, "We can't tell people we can get drunk off just a case if beer, people will think we're pussies. We are two 16 year old guys with the blood-alcohol tolerance of a pre-pubescent girl."

"We aren't pussies, we're just, good kids."

"You aren't good when it comes to Leah." he waggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up! We just started dating. You're just jealous." He punched him playfully.

"Well, maybe I am, but I've had my eye on Shawna."

Sam frowned, "Freshman Shawna?"

"Yeah, why?"

The larger boy looked his best friend, "You're way better than that, Al." Sam included the nickname to soften his remark.

"Unlike you, I'm not great in the girl department. I don't have the things girls like." Alex looked serious. Sam looked him confused. Akex continued, "An IDGAF attitude, and I am tiny in stature."

"WHATEVER. Dude, chill. Let's go get drunk." They smiled and took off towards Alex's beat up SUV and drove off quickly, like the crazy boys they were.

xXx

"No homo. But I love you, you are my bro." Sam slurred, they sat on the brown leather couch, beer cans sitting on the table in front if them.

Alex smiled goofily, "Man, I love you, too." Sam tried to speak but Alex but a finger over his mouth, "Shhh. Sh. SHHHHH. You talk to much, but man, I'd die for you. Die!" then Alex pretended to die. Sam looked sad.

"No! Don't die!" Sam grabbed his friends shoulders sloppily.

Alex sat up, "Calmmm downnn. I was just playin'."

Sammy put a hand over his chin and thought for a minute, looking almost intellectual in his drunken state, "OHHHH." and then they laughed.

There was a knock on the door, Sam grumbled a, "Come in," and the door opened to little Leah Clearwater. She was a sophomore like the two, and was the schools best artist. Sam looked at his girlfriend of two weeks with shining eyes, "Hey babe."

She giggled, "Are you drunk?"

Alex butted in, "Yeah, we're on our second case, each."

She looked at the coffee table and counted, "Looks to me like you guys each had three. Three CANS."

Sam elbowed Alex and looked at his girlfriend, "Want some?"

She walked over, kissed Sam on the cheek, "No thanks I like my liver, I'll just go make you guys some sandwiches. And if I hear one woman joke, I'm kicking you guys' butts." Then she sauntered out in her confident walk.

Alex felt awkward, "I'm gonna go, so you can have some fun." He walked over to a door.

He heard Leah giggle again, "Thata the closet!"

Alex frowned, "Sam, I'm gonna go crash in your bed."

Sam shrugged, "Whatevs."

xXx

-5 years later-

Sam growled at Leah, Paul even looked taken aback. She had done nothing.

The small grey wolf crouched, felt the guilt pierce her gut again.

All Sam felt was bitter hatred, he felt the fire and he growled again. Jacob frowned, the Alpha was a heartbroken, immature jerk. And he understood why Sam would be sad at first, because Edward took Bella, but this he was downright evil.

Leah spoke softly in her mind, "Sam. I did nothing wrong."

Sam growled again, "You are wrong! You stupid whore-"

Seth and Jacob were furious, Jacob growled and Sam turned to him, Alpha commanded him to hush and be still. Jacob obeyed.

Sam realized Leah wasn't a whore, but she left him! For his best fucking friend.

Leah cried out, "I never cheated on you. And I just got with Alex! I don't want to hurt you Sam."

He scoffed, well that bitch did. Alex was nothing compared to him, couldn't even make the football team, never got the girl, and was picked on. He was second best, but he got Leah. The scrawny, white son of a bitch got his girl. HIS Leah.

Leah growled, the imprint weighing heavy as Sam spoke. He growled back an Alpha command to shut up and she whimpered.

Leah loved Sam, always will, but she loved Alex. He was her rising moon, setting sun, he was her light! Sam growled again and walked away. The meeting was over, she could go see Alex.

Leah flew through the woods and through the forest around Fork's highway, and halted to a stop. She pulled on her clothes slowly, she legs and arms sore from her 6 hour long patrol, Sam was brutal.

Little did she know, Sam followed her, watched his beautiful ex phase back into human form, see every curve and smooth skin that was once his, his manhood lusted after the beautiful woman, but instead he flared in anger phased into wolf form, and ran away.

Leah looked around, knew someone was watching her, so she ran the rest of the way there. Two blocks later, Leah was in front of a tiny little blue house with wooden doors and window frames. She walked in and looked around, all the antiques, Alex's grandma was deinitaly a collector. Leah secretly really liked the glass cats section.

Alex came fumbling down the stairs, "Hello lovely!"

Leah laughed, "Hellooooo handsome."

They embraced, though they had only been dating two months, it felt like years. They decided to wait several years, to ease Sam into it. He didn't ease, he didn't even try.

"Lee, why weren't you here earlier?" He touched her warm cheek.

"Sam made me patrol for six hours last night."

Alex sighed, "I'd talk some sense into, if he wasn't a superhuman. I'm sorry, Lee."

She kissed him, "Less talk, more shower."

He winked, "I'll join you."

xXx

This us just the first chapter. I wanted to start it with you getting to see Sam and Alex react, the the three react. Then the present with Sams bitterness and Al's and Lee's blossoming love.

I have a plot line set up, and I need reviews to go on!

REVIEW.


	2. Don't You Want Me?

**Chapter 2: **_**Don't you want me?**_****

Disclaimer: Me-no-owno-twilighto.

xXx

Leah danced around the Tate's home, as she took the swifter duster along the tv, and piano.

Alex burst through, the door, "Hey! I want to take you out, on a date."

Leah looked down then back up, "I look like shit, babe."

"You look hot!"

"Don't flatter yourself, bucko. I'll go get dressed better and then we'll go. I'll be brief." Leah ran up stairs.

Alex sat on the sofa and turned up the tv, then he heard his grandma walk in. "MiMi! You know you aren't supposed to be walking around, you need to rest!"

She swatted him away, "I can take care of myself." Then she started  
mumbling things elderly shouldn't say.

MiMi was wearing her favorite moo-moo. He laughed because she looked ridiculous. MiMi wasn't the perfect grandma, she was mean and loud, but perfect. That's why Alex took care of her and Leah loved her. Plus, she had the same special kink, Leah had.

About 20 minutes later, Leah came down looking and smelling wonderful. Alex pulled her into an embrace, "We are going to your favorite place in Seattle."

Leah squealed and kissed him, "Let's go!"

Alex took his grandma to bed, the help coming in to care for her after they left. Leah got into the passenger seat of the car, and Alex drove off.

They didn't talk much, they just listened to radio and sang along. Halfway through a Duran Duran song, they pulled up to the restaurant. Alex grabbed Leah's arm, and they walked into the crowded restaurant, until they reached the front desk.

"Tate, please." the waitress smiled, and took them upstairs.

"You got us a balcony table!" Leah smiled hugely, "Hell yes!"

Alex kissed her then pulled out her chair. Once they were both seated he ordered a bottle of wine.

The area around the balcony was quiet, the stars were barely visible, and you could see some trees and a river. It was perfect. Leah was perfect.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat, pulled out the velvet box, and held it tightly under the table. He spoke, "Leah, I love you, and I know it hasn't been long, but we know we are each others forever." Alex felt the tears, "You are beautiful Leah, perfect. My sun. My moon. My light. You are my world." He got down on one knee, "So will you  
marry me?" He was crying now.

Leah began to cry, "No, Alex."

His heart ripped in half, "It's Sam isn't it."

"No! It's not just that. We aren't ready, it hasn't been long enough."

He wiped away his tears and sat up, "Fine."

Leah looked sad, "Fine?" She felt her imprints pain, it hurt.

"Fine!" He threw down his napkin.

"Okay." She began playing with her silverware.

The waitress came up and they ordered. Alex didn't talk, but he couldn't help but be angry. It was Sam! He knew it. Sam didn't even matter. They already waited 4 years to go public. What the fuck ever.

After dinner, Leah handed Alex her clothes and said she was going home in wolf form, Alex was thankful fur the awkwardness leaving.

The she wolf phased, and took off to her home, only Sam was phased and she instantly regretted taking this way home. The fact she hurt her imprint so badly, made her sad. The fact her her imprint was so stupid, pissed her off. How could he even think she said no because of Sam? She said no because she still had 2 months before she could stop phasing, and she didn't even have a stable job or income, hell, she hadn't even finished school yet. He had to see that.

Sam popped in her mind, he was mad at her.

Of fucking course, she thought.

He growled. She felt him close up behind her.

Sam came closer and closer, they were alone, closer, "You smell the same. Beautiful."

"Fuck off!"

Sam just circled her, chuckled a wolfy laugh. "We are alone."

"I know and you need to get away." Leah felt adrenalin kick in. She ran.

She heard it, "Stop running and phase." Leah had to obey Alpha Command, so she phased. She was naked, and realized he was, too. Leah could honestly admit that she was terrified, but wouldn't let it show. "Leah, I miss you." Sam ran a hand along her cheek. "So much."

"Get the fuck off me, pig!"

"Don't talk." That shut her up.

Sam grabbed her hip, pulled himself close to her, let her feel his lust.

She screamed in her mind for someone to come. Sam was a jerk, but this wasn't him, she didn't understand.

Sam ran his other hand down to get butt, enjoying himself._ She rejected Alex, that must mean she loves me. She wants this, I know it_, he thought.

Leah hated it, it made her sick.

Suddenly, Sam backed away, he looked terrified. "I-I'm sorry." Then he ran off. Leah felt herself be allowed to run again, and she did.

Sam ran the opposite way, afraid. He was absolutely sick, he puked, rubbing the fluid off his chin. He shook and fell against the dirt.

Sam hated himself, he was nervous and sick. The man cried.

"How could I? How could I? What have I done? I've become a monster." He was naked, alone, and heartbroken. He should be thanking Leah, she took the situation like an adult, gave him time that he wasted. But he loved her.

Leah was funny, witty, independent, and sarcastic. She was beautiful, kind, and perfect. He couldn't let her go, he needed her back. Yet, he knew he couldn't.

Sam knew Leah wouldn't tell, and he was thankful. He couldn't loose his Alpha position.

Really, now, he had no idea where he was going, how he was doing, or when he would snap like a twig.

Funny, Sam never understood heartbroken people until now, when he was one, and the only reason why he is still this hurt, was because if shifting didn't exist, he'd be married to Leah right now.

He roared, phased, and ran.

xXx

**Please review, lovelies.**


	3. Good Intent

**Chapter 3: **_**Good Intent**_

**Disclaimer: I wish I earned 8 million a year.**

xXx

When they were in the middle of the scheduled pack meeting, they final realized Sam wasn't coming.

Jared frowned, "Where is he?"

Leah just looked at her hands.

Jacob noticed but didn't say anything, "Well, since we have nothing to do now, I'm going to see my imprint."

Paul got up, "Me too." He ran out, Rachel on his mind.

Leah hadn't been with her boyfriend in 3 days, and it was starting to hurt, but she couldn't face Alex. She silently walked out of Billy's house and crossed the street to her own. Mom was probably at the shop working, so she was alone.

Her phone rang, disturbing her peace and she looked at it. Micah. "What?"

"Where the fuck are you? Alex is going bat shit over here." Micah was always the one to be blunt.

Leah suddenly heard her imprint in the back ground, "What the heck Micah!"

"Lil' bro, did you just you use the word heck? Can't you say 'hell' like a man?"

Leah giggled, "You guys are terrible."

"S'cause I'm a stud, and if you need a real man come to my pla- OUCH. Fuck off Al."

Leah felt mad again, "Shut up. Just tell Alex I need space and to quit telling you all our business."

"Calm down Lee. Don't dis. Look, I'll tell the love bird, and you have your-" Leah hung up and sighed. Leah heard her phone ring again and growled.

"WHAT MICAH."

"It's not Micah."

"Sam! Where were you?"

"That doesn't matter, why aren't you screaming at me?" He sounded awful.

"Look, you are a jerk. But, you'd never rape me," Sam hated the sound of the word rape. "So, something happened last night we can't explain, plus, you stopped right? I forgive you, but for just that, not all the other real things you've done."

"Oh."

"Well bye now." She hung up.

Sam frowned into his phone, every time he heard her voice, it was like his heart still thought Leah was his, but his mind hated her. He was so confused, hurt, like a kicked puppy. He felt horrible, depressed, he couldn't handle it.

Leah hated how she felt nothing. She didn't feel sorry for Alex or Sam, didn't feel guilty, angry, or sad. Nothing. She realized that was a bad thing. A bad thing to ignore everything, but as they said it, "Ignorance is bliss." Then she fake toasted herself and went to take a nap.

xXx

Leah hadn't been around in 4 days and Alex was worried. He scared her off. Ugh, he was great at ruining everything, wasn't he?

xXx

After a week, the pack went out looking for Sam.

Sam decided to let them find him, and he went home.

xXx

The Alpha was back to his normal self, bossing people around, sleeping with random women, and being a douche to his ex girlfriend .

The Cullens even contacted him on the Volturi coming to visit soon. They said there was nothing to worry about, just them nosing around.

Jacob tried to get answers out of him, "What's up with Leah?"

"I don't know." Then in Aloha Command, "Lay off!"

Jacob did what he was told, but knew Sam would only react like that if something did happened, the boy knew it.

Alex went to Leah's house, she answered looking like hell. "What's going on?"

"If you're only here to be a dick, then go away." Leah instantly regretted saying that.

"What the fuck, Lee!" He was so mad, "Quit acting like a kid, we are in a relationship. That means there are two people, but I feel like the only one trying!" He stomped around her porch shouting and she just stood there like he was just the summer breeze. "Fine! Be a bitch! Fuck this! We're on a break!"

Then she kicked in, "No!"

His voice softened and he hated that he knew this was actually the right thing, "I'm sorry." Then he walked off.

Leah didn't fall to her knees and cry, didn't go after him. She just closed the door and went to watch more Tv. Just like nothing happened, and she hated herself for that.

As soon as Alex got home, things turned worse, Sam was there on his steps, laughing.

Alex was the first to speak, "Go away, Sam."

The taller man just laughed, "Funny, I could snap you like a twig, and Lee still chose you."

"Sam, I really don't want to talk."

"I'm taller, tanner, more built. She chose you."

Alex felt so insecure, Sam was winning. So he fought back, "Well, there must be something I have that was better than yours, because she obviously chose me." That got him, Alex smirked. Then felt a fist connect with his jaw, and the sound of a crack and people screaming.

Sam ran off feeling no regrets, Alex got under his skin in one sentence. That meant he was weak.

xXx

Alex woke up in a bed that was new to him, then he remembered that this was the Wolf-Alert Headquarters, for injured shifters. He looked around, expecting Leah to be by his bed side, smiling that he was awake, but she wasn't. That hurt.

Rachel and Kim were caring for him, and his girlfriend's mom. But no girlfriend.

xXx

Leah was numb, empty. Not eating, not walking around. She doesn't remember the last time she phased.

Alex left her, and the weight of the imprint was killing her.

Sam's attack hurt her more than she thought.

And she missed her brother, who was living with his imprint.

Everything was to much, so she did nothing. That was the easiest for her to do, and she liked easy, uncomplicated things, but it was funny, everything that's happened to her was complicated.

She wanted to get out of bed, wanted to stop sulking, but she couldn't. Fear over took her, and the fact she was scared made it worse.

Scared of what exactly?

She didn't know, but she felt something more than relationship problems and pack drama.

Something evil, supernatural.

xXx

**I checked traffic status, damn. You assholes either have no keyboard, or you hate me, because I ain't getting any of your reviews.**

SO FUCKING REVIEW.


	4. Hungry Like a Wolf

**Chapter 4: **_**Hungry Like a Wolf**_****

UGH! Thank you Blackwater fan-07!

Disclaimer: Get off my ass, I don't own shit.  
  
xXx

Sam was sitting in his bed, thinking. He was furious, Alex's words were ringing in his mind, turning him upside down. The world was spinning and his mind was reeling. He was sad, furious, and evil. It scared him, and he wanted someone to chain him down, but no one was there.

He was a terrible angry monster, fueled by a scared, lost little boy. His personalities clashed like nails on a chalkboard. Sam screamed, clawed at his face. He jumped out of his bedroom window, phasing.

xXx

The boys finally went to Leah's and forced her to do her patrolling, and it was her turn to look for Sam. He had been missing another week. Jacob was there with Jared and Paul.

Paul laughed,"Come on, Leah what are you so scared of?" Leah wished she could say something, but only losers showed fear.

"Leah, we are all exhusted, its's your turn to patrol and look for Sam."

"But I really don't want, too, haha, oh look, I'm sick." Then she pretended the room was spinning. "Cut it out, Leah! Go!"

Jared pushed her outside, she looked at the sky, she almost forgot what it looked like. She was absolutely terrified to go, but she wouldn't let her pack mates know, so she ran off.

Jacob stood on the Clearwater's porch, Jared looked spooked, "What's up with her?"

Paul tried to be the touch one, "Maybe she's preganant."

"That isn't funny, Paul," Jacob wasn't in the mood for jokes, "Somethings up."

Jared looked at his feet, thought, then looked up at Jacob, "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

xXx

Leah decided to just go find a cave to hide in, in human form, no way was she loosing her clothes.

"Fuuuuuccckkk." She couldn't find away where. Then she heard it. A low growl, then something gripping her arm. Sharp teeth. "Oh God!"

She felt it, she felt the Alpha Command. She couldn't phase, couldn't scream.

Sam. She knew it, and it scared her more than anything. Every fiber in her body knew Sam no longer existed. This thing was a monster.

Hot breath and teeth grabbed her shirt along the back, and carried her like a cub to a cave. She was furious, afraid, what the fuck was happening?

xXx

Jacob was angry, Sam was missing, now Leah, and somehow, their minds were blank.

He hadn't informed Alex yet, the kid was already crushed enough. Probably shouldn't add, his girlfriend might be dead.

Dead, then Jake felt it, puke. His pack mates. He was...terrified. Anxiety kicked in, it was...painful.

Jacob Black was brave, tough, but he couldn't handle it. He ran to tell the others.

Everyone was sitting in Jared's house watching a game, when Jacob ran in, "Guys! Something really fucking weird is happening, and I don't understand. I feel it, fear and anxiety."

Embry looked over at him, "Calm down!" The Jacob felt another rush of fear, he ran outside and barfed.

Only Seth came out, "My sister is still gone?"

Jacob wiped off his mouth and rubbed his hands on his jeans, gross, "Yes, and something weird is happening to her, and Sam. Last time I saw her, to get her to patrol, she looked like a scared kid."

Seth closed his eyes and sighed, then opened his eyes, "I don't...know."

Jacob felt the same way, "Me, too."

Meanwhile, Alex cried. He hadn't heard from Leah, and she wasn't home, Jake wouldn't tell him anything. Plus, Sam was gone too, so his worst fears and insecurities un leashed.

MiMi watched him pacing, almost crying, Micah went to call Mom and Dad.

Everything was turning to hell.

xXx

Leah sat still as a statue in the total dark, if she moved an inch, Sam would shoot her a threatening growl. The woman couldn't phase to save herself, Alpha Command. So she sat and waited for him to snap out of this, he should, right?

Leah, the brave bitch, never felt this in her life, not even after she watched The Exorcist, it was so real. Leah never understood fear until now. The want to scream, to run, to make stupid decisions. She always said, "I'd be the ugly smart girl in the movies who lives." Now, she's there, and all she wants to do is escape the feeling she's going to die in 3 seconds.

She felt Sam step away, and come back, and there was a human hand on her shoulder. It was soft, and a glimmer of hope was shown, Sam must be back to normal!

But then the hand gripped her shirt and ripped it off, she was crushed, hopeless, and furious that she was so weak.

Sam was so happy, Leah, his Leah, in his arms. She was his, and he knew she liked it, she should at least.

He tore away her clothes, he couldn't see her well, so he walked out into the brighter side if the cave. He then saw her, his angel!

Leah tried to cry out, but no sound escaped. She tried again, nothing.

Sam was crazy, he laughed, ran his hands across her bare skin, and she felt it. Cold fear, starting in her legs, filling her body. A scream. Was it her's? Sam's?

Her throat hurt, it was hers. Sam was on the ground, in tears. Leah wasted no time and ran away.

xXx

Jacob walked over to the Clearwater's to tell Sue about Leah, except Leah answered the door, her skin pale, looking shaken.

"Fuck! Leah where have you been? Are you okay?"

She looked tearful, but barely, her voice shook, "I'm fine, just maybe my body reacting to not phasing as much, and I've been gone, needed some space-"

"Cut it out, what's gong on?"

"Nothing Black," she slammed the door and shouted through it, "I'm fine, now get the hell away!"

Jacob shivered, Leah was so different. It scared him.

xXx

Alex tried calling Leah over a hundred times, went by her house constantly, but got no reply. What was going on? He needed her, his life was going dark, MiMi constantly questioned him, asking for her daughter.

In a last resort, he went to Sam's place. But, once he got there, he turned right around.

All the windows were smashed, things on the yard, so Alex called Jacob to tell him.

"Sam's not okay!"

"What is it!" Jacob sounded frantic.

"Look, Sam needs help, come by his house."

"Dammit, I'll talk to the council." Then the line went dead.

Jacob hung up and called Old Quil, there was a meeting scheduled, so Jacob went to Sam's to tell him.

Sam was laying on his couch, sleeping, so Jacob woke him up.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

Jacob told him, "The council and the pack have to discuss whether or not you're fit to be alpha."

Sam sat up, "What the fuck did you say, Black?"

"You're going crazy, you are un-fit to lead us!"

"You just want my spot, haha, I knew it. Fine, I'll go with you! I'll be fine."

_What the hell?_

xXx

Sam felt his last bit of sanity fade away when the council threatened to make Jacob alpha instead.

Sam was furious, pacing in the woods, "If that little bitch thinks he can take my spot...AHHH! I'll snap his fucking neck!" He shook and phased, running into the woods to his cave.

He huddled inside the dark cave, until he became hungry. Normally, he would sneak into his house for a sandwich, but then he saw it, a deer. He ran so quickly he got in front of it, gripped the animals neck, and snapped it, before it could even make a sound.

Sam carried it to his cave, eating the bloody, raw meat until there was none, and he didn't even take out the remains.

For once, Sam felt happy.

xXx

Leah heard Sam was gone again, so she did what she had to, locked her windows and doors, and sat in her closet.

She heard Jacob come by and tell her mom to let him talk to her. Sue told him to leave, and when he did, Sue came to Leah's door herself and begged to be let in. The she wolf made no sound except for a simple "No."

Then one day, she heard it, "Hey Lee, let me in."

Leah smiled for the first in a long time, "Seth!" She let him in, and someone else followed, Jacob. "You tricked me! Fuck you! Get out!" She screamed in fury, kicking and clawing at them. Her brother devices her.

When they realized they couldn't get answers, they left. Leah locked the door and Seth talked to get through it, "I'm sorry, and I love you, sis."

She just laid on her bed, under the covers and sang "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" until the fear dissolved and she fell asleep.

xXx

Jacob didn't understand what was up with Leah, it shook him to the core, every night he dreamt of her dying. The dreams, so simple yet terrifying, felt like a knife to the heart, and even his beautiful imprint couldn't help him.

He even called Seth to help him, and all that did was break Leah more. He felt like shit about it.

Plus, Seth was heartbroken with his beloved sisters condition, he could hardly do anything or be alone, because the fear on his sisters eyes were to much, and Sam was M.I.A. The whole pack was worried about Sam, he looked wild when they did see him.

xXx

Micah was done putting up with Alex's depression and was taking him to their mom's house for some TLC. Alex needed help bad.

Leah felt her imprint leave, she broke out with a fever and was puking, she had to let her mom in to care for her.

Sue saw her daughter and was absolutely sick, her baby was pale, sweaty, sick, and mean. Her one witty girl was replaced by a wild animal.

The kind of animal that is hunted.

xXx

**Damn, I thought my story sounded good, but I get no reviews.**

_**Review.**_


	5. Take Care

**Chapter 5: **_**Take Care**_****

Disclaimer: Not by the hair on my chiny-chin-chin.

I've decides to make this more Leah, and just her. 

xXx

Leah was sitting on her bedroom floor, crying, trying to not think. _Don't think. Don't think._ She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to puke.

She was wearing sweat pants, a t-shirt, a long sleeved shirt, and a jacket. She was freezing, but her normal body temperature of 108.9 was at a woping 112. She was coughing and wheezing. Suicidal.

But, she was to tough to cop out of her life that easy, so she waited for the weight of the imprint to kill her. _Fun, _she thought.

She heard a knock, her mom, "Leah, food. Come on, honey, open the door."

Deciding to play fair, she opened her door, her mom setting down the soup and two sandwhiches, then walking out. Leah looked at the food for a moment then took it and threw it out the window, then closed and locked it back up. Don't get her wrong, she was hungry, but no food tasted right.

Everything was wrong, she didn't understand, plus, she heard her mom on the phone with Old Quil that Sam was missing again.

"What's going on?" She was about to walk out again, but then she felt it, fear.

She jumped into her closet and sang, 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.'

After about 10 minutes, the fear went away, and she crawled out of the closet, something was different, the she saw it, the window. It was unlocked. She screamed and got back into the closet. Her mom was banging on the door, "SETH! Break down this door, SETH!"

Leah covered her ears and screamed until her throat hurt, and she heard Seth bang down the door, and pull her into his arms, "Sis, it's okay. Nothing's here."

Leah decided to just stare at the window while Seth held her, and to say nothing.

Sue cried into her palms, watching, she couldn't send Leah somewhere because of her shifting, so the only thing to do was lock her up. But, something was wrong.

Finally they left Leah's room, and she locked the window back, looking around. She opened her drawers and notice some of her clothes were gone.

2 shirts, a bra, pairs of underwear.

She shivered, closed her eyes, and laid on her bed.

xXx

Around 3 in the morning, Sue went to check on Leah, she wasn't breathing, she called Jacob.

xXx

Jacob got the the Clearwater's and ran to Leah's room, he grabbed her and carried her, she was barely breathing, so instead of taking her to a hospital, he carried get to his truck, and drove her to Forks, to go see Alex at his mom and dads.

He got there in a record of fifteen minutes, and called Alex beforehand, the boy grabbed her and Leah instantly looked better, it was the magic of the imprint!

xXx

Leah woke up to a familiar smell of Alex, she smiled lightly, she felt better. Then she remembered the fear, but kept silent.

"I love you." Alex cried. He was so happy.

Leah wasn't, the imprint made her say it, "I love you, too."

His face dropped, but he didn't say anything. "I'll take care of you, Leah."

"I know." He ran a thumb along her jaw line, kissed her cheek. Then she felt it, a tear, more tears.

Alex sat up and pulled Leah into his arms, "What is it, love? Please..."

She cried, "I just missed you so much!" She hated herself for lying, but she did.

Alex loved hearing those words, but they felt empty, he realized something he didn't know was happening. It tore him to shreds, and really, all he could do was ignore it, and make love to Leah to forget he was even worried.

xXx

Sam sat in his cave, a little pile of clothes underneath his wolfy chin, he loved her smell, it made him happy.

Leah was so cute, the way the fear shown in her eyes when she saw him, he knew she wouldn't say it, but she was afraid. He felt so powerful when she looked that way.

So he must do it again. And this time, he'll charm her first.

xXx

**I know this one sucks, but I get no reviews so I'm giving up a little, I seriously have no faith in this. Plus, this is a filler.**

Review. (Like my story if you like Japanese shit.)


	6. Uninvinted

**Chapter 6: Uninvited**

Disclaimer: _**Get the fuck out! I don't own twilight! **_****

I don't think this will be a very long story, so make sure to spread this story like butter. You chose:

More chapter=shorter chapters

Less chapters=longer chapters

Choose or I'll rustle your fucking jimmies. CHECK OUT THE BOTTOM AT THE END TOO!

Leah was home, away from Alex. She had to charm the shit out of her imprint to get home. Jacob saw past it though, and she knew it, but she didn't care.

It was dark when she got home, and her house was empty when she opened the door. The wolf girl walked upstairs, she stepped into her room and sniffed. Sam. The fear filled her, she was frozen like in a scary dream and you forget how to run.

There's a laugh in the shadow next to her dresser, she didn't make a sound. She couldn't fight it. "Lee, you're so beautiful."  
She just looked away, "Look at me!" He growled and slammed his fist on her vanity, cracking the wood. She looked over at him and he smiled. "Better...I love you Lee." He stroked her cheek and she knew he'd finally have her now. She closed her eyes, though her face was still facing him, and she then felt his hand leave. Leah opened her eyes, the only the sight and sound of her curtains blowing and the trees moving.

She moved to her bed and closed her eyes, the fear turning to anger. She screamed and punched a hole into her bed frame. Her fist bled, she pulled the fist up to her face, tasted it. The taste caused her mouth to explode. "More!"

She jumped out of her window, into a crouch, phased, and ran.

The woods were dark, she saw nothing until her eyes adapted. She heard a sound, followed it. A pack of 5 deer, running from her. She chased them, dodging trees and rocks, gracefully chasing her prey. The deer were no match, she nipped at a leg, a back, then a neck. She pulled it back onto the ground, snapping its neck and she ripped at the flesh, devouring pink muscle and drinking blood until her mind went crazy, it was delicious.

She needed better blood.

xXx

Embry Call didn't like the night, it was his childhood fear that lived on through his teenage years, now to adulthood. He didn't like to patrol at night, but he did anyways.

He felt Leah phase in, he thought nothing of it, really, she was chasing a heard of deer into a clearing. Then she devoured the deer. He felt fear, a rarity as a wolf, his whole mind stopped when he realized her bloodlust, and how she wanted stronger blood.

Human blood.

He didn't do anything, he didn't know what to do, he was afraid, so he phased out and went to hide in the trees from Leah.

She wasn't Leah anymore.

xXx

Forks Register:

_A young was found dead last night, the body on the outskirts of La Push beach, the body has yet to be identified to the brutality of the attack, the flesh and blood was mostly gone, and police say the attack was most likely done by an animal of some sort.  
"The body was absolutely gone, it was just bones, I don't understand," said the shaken Mrs. Abigail Wilson, who called the police after seeing the young woman's body._

If you have a young female relative or friend missing, please call 1-888-798-2222 to report.

_..._

**My mind is to rainbows and butterflies for me to type more. The guy I like talked to me, and now I've gone bat shit romantic, to happy to right more of this fucked up story.**

**So,**

_**IMPORTANT!**_

_**Are you Team Alex or Team Sam? I already have a choice, but I want some imput.**_

_**Also, please review, I want positive or negative imput, tips, just you telling me how awesome or beautiful I am, or even just put 'update!' I dont care. You could even just review some dots or spaces or something.**_

**Review or I'll use the Force or the power of the Ring.**


	7. Until We Bleed

**Chapter 7: **_**Until We Bleed**_****

**colored pencils and vocals- I would update everyday if I could, but I'm a 16 year old girl with a strict mother. I'm not allowed to read Twilight or get on fan fiction. My parents are divorced and my dad let's me do those things. This means I can only update when going to my dads. That's only on the weekends and some weeks. I'm sorry!**

IMPORTANT: How does this story make you feel? Scared, sad, happy? I need to know anything. If you cry, laugh, get scared! PLEASE!_**  
**_**  
Disclaimer: No.**

Longer chapters, boys! Let's go!  
  
xXx

"We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."

xXx

Leah laid in the woods, her wolfy chin on her paws in shame. Luckily, no one was phased except her. Leah couldn't conceal these thought. She killed someone, an innocent young woman, Tammy Reeds. The little red head that lent her a pencil in art class junior year.

She heard Sam's voice, but it wasn't in her head, it was beside her, "Don't feel bad, don't connect to the killed."

Leah phased and sat down next to Sam, she didn't care that it was him or that she was nude, she was hardly a human anymore. She looked up at him and he smiled, the fear filled her, molded her to the ground. She decided to speak, "What the fuck is wrong with you Sam? With me?" She knew it wasn't them, it was something supernatural.

"I don't know, but I like it." He said it, but he felt something, the old Sam, didn't like it.

Leah didn't like it. She should be smiling and bright, sitting on Alex's lap watching Wheel of Fortune with MiMi.

Sam pulled her chin to face him and he kissed her, the fear increased, but she also felt desire. She felt his hands go further and further, then she was gone.

Having sex with her fear, and pleasuring her demon.

xXx

Alex missed Leah, his sweet, beautiful imprint. He was worried, not about Sam anymore since Jacob was going to take care of that, but the animal that tore a woman his love's age to shreds.

Leah hung out at night, like that woman, and it caused Alex to worry deeply.

He paced around his parents living room, his mother frowning at him, "That Leah is bad news, Alex!"

"Leah is my true love! I love her! She's fine!" Alex stormed out of the house to his car and drove back to La Push.

Micah was staying with MiMi, and Alex missed her, wanted to continue carrying for her.

But Micah wouldn't let him, "You aren't stable enough to take care of her, we will both stay here, okay? I'm not gonna make you leave."

He said, "Fine! But I'm fucking tired of everyone thinking I'm going crazy!" Even thought he knew he was. Micah frowned, his brother was crazy, he needed help. Alex knew it, too, but he'd never admit it.

Then Micah said it, "Leah is missing, along with Sam and Jacob."

xXx

Leah woke up in the cave, she wasn't bound, but she saw Sam in wolf form place a newly killed animal before her, she lowered her head and bit into it, then yanking her head back. She chewed the flesh, savoring the flavor, then swallowing. Her wolf gene gave her strong teeth, so she ripped at more delicious flesh. She licked at the blood. It was delicious, the taste exploding in her mouth, giving her shivers of pleasure.

After 20 minutes of her bloodlust, she looked at the body, it was a wolf.

Jacob's wolf. The perfect blood as Jacob's blood.

She screamed, scurried away from it, panting, she stood up and ran out, the taste of Jacob's blood still in her mouth. Sam stayed behind and laughed, his Leah was so cute, and he killed the boy who tried to take his place. Everything was perfect.

He laughed, and finished what Leah left behind, it was delicious,

Meanwhile, Leah ran to Alex's, she didn't phase, would never phase, the pack couldn't know. Couldn't know what she had...done.

She cried as she ran, "What have I done?" But only the good Leah felt bad, the bad Leah was stronger, thankful for the alpha blood. Bad Leah was winning, taking over.

She fell on Alex's porch, huddled, the morning night was almost there. Coming as her sanity left.

Alex heard a thud on his porch, he walked out and looked around. Leah was crouched in a corner covered in blood, mumbling, "Everyone scolds the wolf." She looked up and smiled at him, the crack of her teeth red, red as around her mouth and down her naked chest. Her hair was even matted and bloody, her brown eyes wide. She looked evil.

Alex felt anger, confusion, all of the built up feelings fall out, "Leave, Leah! Don't come back!"

Leah stopped smiling, stood up, looked Alex in the eye, "_Everyone scolds the wolf_." The imprint tore her in half, and she left.

xXx

She got home, went into her bathroom and took a bath, the cold water turning red, she loved it. Her skin felt cleaner than it did in a long time. Alpha blood! She couldn't believe it, she was even bathing in it! She felt like the alpha now, and felt power to ignore her imprint.

Good Leah missed Alex deeply, loved him, and had to get out of the cage bad Leah put her in.

Leah got out, put on a sundress and walked over to her easel, placing paper and her paints on it, and started working. She painted a wolf face, growling, facing her, it scared her, so she picked up the paint closest to her, placing it on her hands, she scrubbed away the wolf, then backed up. Bad Leah admired her beautiful work, and good Leah cowered in fear, glad she was in a cage.

One voice called out to her,_ "A hungry wolf bites a wolf." _Leah smiled at the voice.

There was a knock on her door, then it opened. Embry Call looked at her sadly, "I know it was you, Leah. You killed her, and the deer."

Leah laughed at him, _"A wolf eats and denies."_

Embry then realized he shouldn't had went there, he should've stay home and kept quiet. "Who are you, Leah?"

She laughed, grabbed him, and knocked him out her window and she followed. Embry laid on the ground, glass piercing his side. Leah smirked at him, and phased, then went up to the boy and took a bite. He screamed, and the looked up, there was Sam, he came towards him, "It is dangerous to hold a wolf by its ears." Embry screamed again at the crazy talk, and Leah took another bite out if him, ripping off his leg, the wolf gene kept him awake, until he was dead.

Leah feasted until the fullness made her sick, she phased out, and smiled at Sam, he grabbed the boys body and went to dispose of it, while Leah cleaned up the mess that was left.

After 3 hours if cleaning and burning, she went upstairs, surprised no one had came over to her house to question. To tired to notice, Leah fell asleep on her bed, the bloody wolf watching her sleep.

xXx

Leah woke up to her mother kissing her forehead, "Hey, baby. I missed you." Leah didn't want her mother to touch her, so she pushed her away. "What is wrong with you?"

"Get the fuck out! I don't want to hurt you!" Leah screamed and shook.

"I'm getting Jacob! There is something wrong with you!" Sue went over to her again and Leah pushed her back into her bedroom door.

"There is no Jacob, mother!"

Sue ducked down in fear and screamed, Seth ran in, just as Leah phased and almost clawed her own mother. Seth screamed at her, "STOP!"

Leah laughed in her head, the voice told her, _"Kill the boy."_

Good Leah screamed, pulled Leah out of her large window, and took into the woods in time.

xXx

3 days earlier:

Jacob ran through the woods, looking for Sam, ready to take his place as Alpha, and then he felt it, teeth around his throat, Sam.

He fought back, trying to get him off, but Sam kept biting. Jacob was losing fast, in one swift move, he moved back, tried to run, but Sam caught his leg, pulled him back, and took him from the world. All he could do was think of Nessie, and how sorry he was.

Sam grabbed the lifeless body, carried it to the cave as a gift to his Leah, and to himself, he'd see that cute fearful face.

xXx

-4 years earlier-

"Sam?" said the Leah Clearwater, to her boyfriend. She got a paper cut.

"What?" He looked over at her, she was staring at her finger.

"Have you every tasted blood?" Then she stuck her finger in her mouth, then pulled it out. "It's weird tasting."

Sam smiled, "You're weird, but hey, remember, Alex will be here any minute from college! I'm so excited to see him."

"Me too, Sam. I miss that dork." She put her arms around Sam and kissed him. "I love you!"

Sam was about to say it, but then there was a knock, and Alex walked in, hugged Sam, then looked at Leah. Everything changed for her. Her future with Sam was yanked away and plugged into a future with Alex. He was her sun, and she was his earth, she now revolved around him. He was her gravity.

She imprinted. "Oh fuck."

xXx

**That's enough for today.**

3 reviews is all I ask for, and if not, I ain't posting tomorrow!

**REVIEW ANYTHING! **


	8. The Fear

**Chapter 8: **_**The Fear**_****

This is short so I can inform everyone no chapters till this weekend!

**And thank you **_**colored pencils ad vocals**_**! You're awesome and beautiful. Tell your mother thank you for doing your dad and giving birth to you! MWAH!  
****  
Disclaimer: Dafuq? Why you askin' me?  
**  
xXx

_"I can kill now, because I hate. How many can I kill, and still have a bullet left for me?"  
_  
xXx

Leah found herself laying on a rock in the sun, she was still full from yesterday, and noticed her stomach seemed more bloated than normal. She just shrugged it off though, probably just from eating to much.

Sam came up to her and bad Leah turned to lay on her stomach and face him, he smiled at her, "The pack is looking for us."

"Stupid fuckers never liked me anyways, so fuck them." She frowned.

Sam went over to her, "Fuck me, bitch."

She laughed, "You'll have to beg, dog." Good Leah wanted to know why the hell she was flirting with her captor, the monster that made her a monster.

"Then you die." Sam poked her nose, smiled at her fear. Leah knew he was being truthful.

Leah did as she was told, Alex's face in the back of her mind the whole time, as the good voice mumbled, "Go home..." until it faded away.

xXx

Leah phased and went to eat, Paul was in her head, "Where have you been?" He was angry.

She closed her eyes and imagined another place in the woods to go, so she nor Sam had to kill him.

"Though wolf sounds delicious."

Paul spoke up, "What?"

"Nothing." Then she phased out.

She heard Sam calling for her, but she huddled in the shadows silently, trying not to whimper. She put her hand over her mouth, the fear running icy cold through her body.

Sam was not in a good mood, and she would not play his victim tonight. Good Leah feared him and bad Leah feared _and _desired him.

Good Leah was winning tonight, telling her things, she replied to herself, "I can't." Then realized what she'd done.

Sam looked at her, a huge wolfy grin, "Hello, Lee-Lee? Where have you been?" He sounded like he was mocking her.

"I want to go home, Sam!" He gripped her tan arm, held her close to him.

"You shouldn't say that," he laughed like something was actually funny, "_The silly sheep confessed to the wolf_." Then pushed her nose again and carried her off into the forest to his home, the cave.

Leah smelled dead carcasses, blood, she licked her lips. She wanted to eat. Needed the strength of the blood, she could feel it, good Leah was over taking over and bad Leah needed fuel.

"The bitch wants blood?" He gripped her arm tighter and she whimpered, "You know I love you."

"I love you, too." For some sick reason, she meant it.

He pulled her into his arms, "More than Alex?"

"Yes." She didn't mean that.

"Then look at this," she looked to where he was pointing , Alex was lying dead on the grass, she screamed. Sam looked angry, "You lied!" He grabbed her neck, Leah felt the fear, she couldn't move.

"No, I didn't. But you killed him."

"If you don't eat this, I'll kill you. And I don't want to kill you, Lee-Lee,I love you." She nodded and he dropped her and she crawled over to Alex, the imprint killing her, but then she took a bite, the pain was gone. _"More..." _

Sam watched his beautiful she wolf devour her own imprint, _pathetic. _It made him laugh, everything was perfect, and now, all he had to do was kill the rest of the pack.

xXx

Paul walked to where he smelled Leah, then the smell of Sam, then blood. He crinkled his nose. ''Fucking sick!'' He was scared, Jake was gone, then Embry.

He heard sounds of sex from a cave and he ran over to it. It was Leah and Sam, but next to it was Alex's dead body. He tried to run, but then saw two wolves, ready to kill. All that was going through there mind was, "Blood." He let out a howl, then he was gone.

Leah was done, not hungry and let Sam feast.

Then she heard it, the sounds of the rest of the pack. Quil, Jared, Seth, Colin, and Brady.

She smiled, "Yummy."

xXx  
Last night:

Sam went to Alex's house, it was night, so he slipping into his room from an old window he remembered from childhood times. He looked that the sleeping man, old Sam was sad, but that didn't stop him, he reached down, snapped his neck before he could even scream, and picked him up. A gift to his mate.

xXx

Sorry this is so shitty, I went comma crazy.

Review fuckers.


	9. Love Interruption

**Chapter 9: **_**Love Interruption**_****

Disclaimer: Stephane Meyer doesn't cuss this much.  
  
xXx

"A lot of you cared, just not enough."

xXx

The pack was facing them in a line, and Sam held Leah close to him in human form. They were not afraid. They had the power of the blood, it ran though there veins, they had alpha blood and strong wolf blood from Embry and Paul. The boys looked at the bodies of Alex and Paul, and Leah took another look at Alex's body.

She felt a pang of sorrow and realized how much Alex looked like his older brother, Micah. The same full lips and dark brown hair and eyes, and the pale skin of the white men. Alex's hair looked shorter, but she decided to check it out more later, she'd tell him goodbye.

Sam pushed her away, and phased, then she followed and stated at the boys and the readied for attack, Sam was the first, and he grabbed Quil, already bring the boy down. Brady and Colin, always a pair ran at Leah. She was surprised and they had her pinned, but she realized they wouldn't kill her, so she waited until the boys thought she was calm, and she used all her strength to throw them off and grab Brady's neck and take a chuck out, she kept biting and biting until blood was all over her nose and mouth. Brady was whimpering and Colin ran at her, she tried to kick him away, but he bit her leg, but she kept biting and yanking her head back, and she heard Brady's neck snap and Colin cry out.

Leah turned to him, biting his face, feeling her tooth hit an eyes, but the Colin clawed her, she felt her skin break and she howled. Sam came up and grabbed Colin, and Seth just sat there.

"Leah?"

"Seth?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But... Run Seth! Take mom and run away, even take Billy save them from me." She was watching him as Colin attacked her and Sam tried to bite him off her.

He scampered away, but Leah still heard his last words to her, "You killed the pack. I hate you."

She became furious, and even good Leah was angry. She ran after him and pounced, biting Seth repeatedly, watching blood flow out of several wombs, then more. He phased back, and so did Leah.

She had know what she had done, Seth laid in the grass, looking at her, "Sis...I'm sorry...I..."

Leah cried threw herself on her brother, "What have I done!"

She killed her father and her brother.

xXx

Sam had finished eating Quil, and went over to Leah, she was sobbing.

"Get up." Sam kicked her back.

She looked at him with big watery eyes and a huge angry frown, "No."

"Now." Alpha command.

Leah did it, she couldn't help it, and then Sam went over to the boy, leaning in to take a bite. Leah screamed. "NO!" Her voice was powerful, scary. She felt the Alpha Command snap and she ran away as fast as who could.

The voices in her head screamed and cried. We mind was in pain, reeling, she felt dizzy, fainted.

xXx

Turk picked up his phone at the first ring, "Yes, sir?"

"Do you have the shapeshifters?"

He smiled, "Yes."

"So everything went as planned?"

"Yes, I cut off all human traits in the two, but the female gave me trouble with affection for her brother and imprint. Plus, the male killed the wrong boy, he killed the imprints brother." Turk was a bit angry about that.

"How could he possibly do that?"

Turk sighed, "They look the same. But I have them, the rest of the pack is dead."

Aro spoke with much joy, "Good job, my son. I am so happy I kept you, your gift is quite helpful. I will be sending Jane, Alec, Demiti, and Felix. Then the others shall follow. You have another job."

"What is it, master?"

"Well, with the dogs to block out the memories of the mind reading Cullen, we shall go get the little hybrid girl." Aro laughed.

Turk smiled, "Brilliant, Aro. But please hurry with Jane, they will wake up soon."

"I thought ahead, boy, and she is almost there."

"Wonderful." Then Aro hung up.

xXx

**1 more chapter left!**

_**Review! **_

_**Also, I'm putting out a humorus LeahxEdward story later.**_


End file.
